Virtual machines are typically coupled to, or otherwise in communication with, remote sites via a network. A user operating a monitor and a keyboard (or other user interface device) situated at the remote site gains access to the virtual machine via the network connection. When the virtual machine shuts down, crashes or suffers a major failure, it also stops communicating via the network and any attempt to communicate with the virtual machine will be unsuccessful, and usually terminate with a network timeout message. Restarting the virtual machine requires access to a management system which communicates with a hypervisor associated with the inoperable virtual machine. However, access to the management system is typically restricted to a system administrator(s) for security reasons, thus leaving the individual user of a specific virtual machine, incapable of booting his virtual machine on his own.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used herein, the phrase “in communication,” including variances thereof, encompasses direct communication and/or indirect communication through one or more intermediary components and does not require direct physical (e.g., wired) communication and/or constant communication, but rather additionally includes selective communication at periodic or aperiodic intervals, as well as one-time events.